<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love in the Dark by smaragdbird</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095851">Love in the Dark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird'>smaragdbird</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Affection, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Hand &amp; Finger Kink, M/M, Robot/Human Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 03:49:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of Scarif, Cassian has become more tactile, more prone to public displays of affection (by Cassian's standards anyway) which puzzles K-2SO.</p><p>Maybe not every puzzle needs solving though</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassian Andor/K-2SO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fic In A Box</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love in the Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/gifts">Nununununu</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cassian was holding his hand. That in itself was remarkable because given their height difference, this didn’t happen too often, but what made this instance truly unique was that Cassian was holding his hand in public.</p><p>Sure, to the outside observer it would look as if Cassian was holding onto K-2SO to steady himself as they were walking back to their quarters from the infirmary, but K-2SO knew better. Before Scarif, Cassian would’ve only accepted K-2SO’s or anyone else’s help if he had been truly unable to walk.</p><p>This was not the case. Cassian could walk, or rather limp, and while his slowly healing ribs impeded him further, but he could walk.</p><p>He was still holding K-2SO’s hand. In public.</p><p>K-2SO had thought he had noticed a pattern of Cassian being more tactile since waking up from his coma and finding that Bodhi and the Rebellion’s new hero, Luke Skywalker, had repaired K-2SO, but this was out of the ordinary.</p><p>In the last few days, Cassian had reached for K-2SO more often than usual, as if to reassure himself that K-2SO was really there. Organics and their faulty central processing units, giving them false input and making them doubt their reality.</p><p>Cassian was always 27.6% more tactile after K-2SO had been hurt but this time the numbers had gone up to 52.4% and were still rising.</p><p>Perhaps the broken ribs and the brief coma post-Scarif had damaged more inside Cassian than the medics had noticed. A lot of the medi-droids were Clone Wars models or even older, their databases at least 20 years obsolete.</p><p>However, none of the medical databases K-2SO had consulted himself had enlightened him either although a few of those aimed at mental maintenance suggested talking as a way of establishing a diagnosis. As if that was a viable option.</p><p>When it came to his emotional state, Cassian was about as communicative as a rock, which annoyed K-2SO to no end. If he had been a droid or at least a cyborg, they could’ve connected and shared data. Cassian, however, was 100% organic and hence talking was their main route of communication. K-2SO also devoted a non-trivial amount of his data core to saving and interpreting Cassian’s non-verbal communication, which was often confusing and prone to errors.</p><p>As was the case right now. K-2SO couldn’t figure out why Cassian would suddenly be more comfortable with public displays of affection. Nothing about their overall situation had changed. </p><p>The other reason why K-2SO would not talk to Cassian about it was that Cassian might no even be aware of it and pointing it out could cause him to stop. K-2SO did not want Cassian to stop. He enjoyed the feeling of Cassian’s soft, warm hand sliding against his or the slight bit of pressure when Cassian curled his fingers around K-2SO’s and squeezed. Or when he leaned against K-2SO’s chassis and his hair brushed his shoulder joint. </p><p>The memory data of Cassian’s touches also took up a non-trivial amount of his core and K-2SO liked to re-visit them when he could. </p><p>If Cassian’s displays of public affection had gone up significantly, then his displays of private affection had increased even more. Again, not that K-2SO would complain. He liked this side of Cassian, but he would also like to know what had caused it so he could encourage it even more.</p><p>As soon as the door to their room closed behind them, Cassian turned towards him and wrapped K-2SO into an embrace, his free arm wrapping around K-2SO’s waist as he pressed his face into his chassis.</p><p>K-2SO looked down and watched Cassian, eyes closed, breathe in and out deeply. He pressed his hand between Cassian’s shoulder blades, the sensitive sensors in his fingertips picking up the hills and valleys of Cassian’s bones and muscles beneath his skin, the oxygen saturation, even his pulse through Cassian’s clothes.</p><p>They stood like this for a few moments until Cassian slowly withdrew. </p><p>“I’ll take a shower”, he said, looking up at K-2SO. “Wait for me on the bed?”</p><p>“There’s an 8.6% chance you’ll slip in the shower and aggravate your ribs”, K-2SO told him. “Please don’t.”</p><p>Cassian gave him a quick grin. “I’ll try not to.”</p><p>“Good”, K-2SO replied just to have the last word. </p><p>Cassian vanished into the refresher and K-2SO sat down on the bed. Usually he would’ve messed about the room but there was a 76.2% chance Cassian wanted to have sex when he emerged and K-2SO was not going to do anything that lowered those chances.</p><p>The shower didn’t take long and Cassian walked out, rubbing his hair dry with a towel. He smiled when he saw that K-2SO was waiting for him, then dropped the towel to take something out of a drawer and place it on the bed. </p><p>Cassian straddled him completely naked but with the steel brush and some other maintenance implements within reach. K-2SO would’ve loved to ask him but he knew from past experience that Cassian was making himself vulnerable and he hated talking even more than usual in these situations.</p><p>K-2SO trusted Cassian so he kept quiet.</p><p>Cassian lifted K-2SO’s hand to his mouth and took his fingers inside, his tongue pressing deliberately at the fine-touch sensors at the tips. In response K-2SO’s fans kicked up as more processing power was re-routed to deal with the new input. </p><p>One by one, Cassian licked along his fingers before sucking them into his mouth and taking them as deep as he could. He looked so devoted like this, eyes half-closed as he pushed K-2SO’s fingers between his lips. </p><p>K-2SO watched him, cataloguing every move Cassian made, committing every nano-second to his memory core, his free hand resting on Cassian’s hip. Flesh and bone and K-2SO liked how different they were, how soft and fragile Cassian was compared to him.</p><p>When he had finished with one hand, Cassian picked up the other one, repeating his moves one by one. He pushed his tongue between each finger joint, a hint of teeth just enough to make K-2SO increase his fan speed even more to get rid of the excess heat. </p><p>Cassian let his fingers slip from his mouth but still cradled his hand as he picked up the steel brush and dipped it in oil. A thorough cleaning was a different kind of pleasure, especially when Cassian was doing it with the same kind of focus he normally reserved for assassinations. </p><p>By the end of it, K-2SO’s hands were practically dripping with oil and nearly as clean as when he had been freshly released from the factory. </p><p>Cassian looked up at him, pupils blown so wide that the iris was almost invisible. K-2SO could register every minuscule movement that Cassian made, catalogue every hair and every centimetre of his body but what he associated with it, how he knew what Cassian wanted from him without uttering a single word, that was his alone.</p><p>He trailed his fingers down Cassian’s spine, keeping his touch right so that he could watch goosebumps break out all over Cassian’s skin. He shivered despite feeling hot. Such a paradoxical reaction in an organic but instead of complaining about it, K-2SO rested his other hand flat on Cassian’s chest to feel the unevenness of such a reaction. </p><p>His other hand dipped between Cassian’s cheeks and circled his hole. Cassian tried to push back against him but K-2SO didn’t let him. He enjoyed having organics at his mercy and Cassian was no exception. If anything, K-2SO liked having Cassian at his mercy even more though in a different way. </p><p>There were connections in his networks that responded solely to Cassian saying his name in a certain way or the word ‘Please’ spilling from his lips. </p><p>Instead of using words, Cassian pushed his face between K-2SO’ chassis and where his cranial unit bonded to it. It was an insistent gesture but pleading all the same. He rested one hand on the small of Cassian’s back while pushing one finger of the other one inside of him.</p><p>Cassian was hot inside and K-2SO loved that despite their differences they were able to connect like this. He pushed his finger in and out of Cassian slowly while making sure to spread the oil around before adding a second one. </p><p>The sound Cassian made against his neck was one of temporary satisfaction underlined with hunger for more. It was a familiar sound, Cassian often made it when K-2SO touched him like this. And sometimes even when K-2SO only held him as if he was starved for contact.</p><p>Having two fingers inside Cassian, allowed K-2SO to use a wider range of motions although he was careful not to brush against Cassian prostate yet. It wasn’t often they had time for being together like this and he wanted to draw it out. </p><p>He felt Cassian’s breathing rate and heart beat increase as he scissored his fingers inside him, keeping them spread as he slowly pulled them out of Cassian until only the tips remained. Cassian tried to push back against him but the hand K-2SO kept on his lower back, prevented him from doing precisely that.</p><p>If anything, the denial only sped up Cassian’s pulse and breathing further.</p><p>K-2SO teased Cassian’s rim with his third finger for a few times before pushing it inside with the others. His thumb pressed against Cassian’s balls, causing him to keen against K-2SO’s neck. It was such a lovely sound that he had to hear it again, so he repeated the motion. </p><p>Droplets of sweat were starting to run down Cassian’s skin, his equivalent of K-2SO’s fans, which presented a pleasing image to him. He loved knowing that he could push Cassian’s body to all of these different reactions and that Cassian not only let him, but encouraged him.</p><p>He slid his hand up Cassian’s back and tangled it in his hair as he watched him push back onto his fingers. He had four fingers inside Cassian who was riding them but he couldn’t find release unless K-2SO gave it to him and Cassian had not yet begged him.</p><p>“You know what you have to say”, K-2SO reminded him, cradling Cassian’s face in his free hand. </p><p>Cassian’s skin was sweat-soaked and his hair in wild tangles but the way he pushed his cheek against K-2SO’s hand told him that he wasn’t there yet. </p><p>K-2SO pressed his thumb a little harder against the underside of Cassian’s cock and was rewarded with a gasp. Such a common sound and yet it only mattered when Cassian made it.</p><p>Sliding his hand downwards from Cassian’s face, K-2SO watched Cassian’s eyes flutter close when he delicately rolled his nipple between two fingertips. Cassian’s mouth opened and he started to pant when K-2SO repeated the gesture on the other side. </p><p>Cassian presented such a lovely image like this, pushing down onto his fingers and push back up into his other hand. Every now and then his cock would brush against K-2SO’s chassis and sent shivers down Cassian’s spine. </p><p>He trailed his hand upwards again, further away from Cassian’s leaking cock, over his throat and then down his spine until it rested just above the swell of his arse.<br/>
K-2SO extended a finger between Cassian’s cheeks until it connected with the other fingers he had buried deep inside Cassian. But instead of pushing it inside, K-2SO kept it there, brushing against the rim and putting pressure on the sensitive skin beneath Cassian’s tailbone.</p><p>“Kay”, Cassian opened his eyes slowly as if it was a chore, “please.”</p><p>It was the most beautiful sound K-2SO had ever heard. He wrapped his free hand around Cassian’s cock in a tight grip and changed the angle of other one so that now his fingers would brush against Cassian’s prostate if he pushed down hard enough.</p><p>The change in pace was immediate. Cassian held onto his shoulders with both hands as he desperately fucked himself on both of K-2SO’s hands, chasing his pleasure with pure abandon that could only belong to an organic.</p><p>To K-2SO the sensory input of seeing Cassian like this, of making him like this, hearing him gasp K-2SO’s name, created its own feedback loop that went beyond anything words could describe. </p><p>Cassian slumped against him, hot, wet seed coating parts of both of them while K-SO’s fans slowly decreased their speed. He unwrapped his fingers from Cassian’s cock and instead splayed them over his back while keeping the other hand inside of him. Cassian had once told him he liked the feeling of having something to anchor himself to.</p><p>“Guess we need another shower”, Cassian said as he lifted his head. His voice was rough and his eyes as dark as space but to K-2SO he had never looked more beautiful. Existence was unlikely already but that all of time and space had aligned to bring them here? That was statistically impossible.</p><p>“You just want me to carry you”, K-2SO pointed out. </p><p>Perhaps there was no great secret as to why Cassian had become more affectionate since Scarif. Perhaps their statistically unlikely survival had pushed Cassian to the same conclusion K-2SO had reached years ago: that in the grand scheme of things they were insignificant and that the approval or disapproval of their fellow Rebels of their relationship was meaningless when measured against the universe at large.</p><p>Cassian laughed softly and stretched to press a kiss to K-2SO’s cranial unit. “Please?”</p><p>K-2SO sighed and wrapped his arms around Cassian so he could stand up without dropping him. Cassian rubbed his face affectionately against K-2SO’s face plate and K-2SO decided that he had better use for his processing power than to try and solve mysteries that didn’t need solving.</p><p>Such as fucking Cassian in the shower for example, which was clearly a much better use of his time and energy. So much so that K-2SO didn’t even calculate how much better it was exactly.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>